Tres centímetros
by Akira matsuoka
Summary: Ante los demás era el ser más implacable, con una gran fuerza interior. Pero desarrolló una debilidad; el verla a ella, tan adorable e inocente. Eso hacía que su lado cálido emergiese a la luz. Porque ella era bella, frágil, y ante todo suya. Porque él era un desastre, pero para ella era su hermoso desastre. Porque siempre estuvieron cerca. Como a tres centímetros de distancia.
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes son invención de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

Nijimura Kozue. Cuatro años de edad. Por primera vez en su corta vida fue dejada en aquel lugar llamado: guardería.

No quería estar ahí. Ella solo estaba escondida en las piernas de su padre mientras la maestra le sonreía amablemente invitándola a entrar. Su padre, antes de irse, le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo que la recogería al atardecer.

Para describir exactamente el sentimiento, se podía decir que era miedo. Nunca salió de casa; y si lo hacía, era en compañía de su hermano mayor. Pero él ya era un niño grande e iba en primaria. Y a veces, Kozue deseaba tener la edad de él.

Con todo el valor que pudo recoger, cogió su muñeca y entró en aquel lugar lleno de niños de su edad.

Pero pronto terminó jugando sola con la muñeca. Le fue difícil entablar conversación con cualquiera de los niños. Era un poco tímida de todas formas. Pero entonces lo vio. Un niño solitario, igual a ella. Tenía el cabello rojo y estaba pintando en una hoja.

Le pareció divertido así que pidió una hoja y crayones para empezar a dibujar a su familia.

La siguiente semana que fue dejada nuevamente allí, él niño de cabello rojo ya no estaba.

* * *

Nijimura Kozue. Ocho años de edad. Hoy es su primer concurso de talento. Ella tocará el violín por primera vez delante de alguien que no sea su madre. Y estaba muy nerviosa. Aunque había ensayado mucho para este concurso, se sentía de esa manera.

Había más de 20 niños que estaban aquí por la misma razón. Cada uno acompañado por sus respectivos padres, que eran personas muy reconocidas. Kozue lo sabía. Conocía a algunos ya que eran colegas de su padre. Pero nada fuera de lo que una niña de su edad debía conocer.

A su lado se encontraba su hermano mayor. Le estaba dando la mano para brindarle fuerza y espíritu. Y es que ahí afuera había más de mil personas. De todas formas, era muy interesante ver niños pequeños con grandes talentos.

Entonces llegó el turno de la niña. Inmediatamente se encontró presa del pánico y comenzó a llorar. Su hermano limpio las lágrimas.

―Vamos, Kozue. Yo creo en ti. Sé que lo harás bien.

Y eso fue como música para sus oídos. Para ella, el apoyo de su hermano lo era todo. Claro que el de sus padres también, pero su hermano era su héroe.

La niña salió al escenario, lista para mostrar de lo que era capaz a su corta edad. Y tocó. Y al terminar, la multitud aplaudió complacida. Kozue se sentía muy bien. El ser reconocida era increíble.

Luego la presentación del último concursante procedió. Y lo volvió a ver. El mismo niño de cabello rojo. No había cambiado mucho. Incluso Kozue era más alta que él.

El niño tocó el piano. De una manera casi perfecta. No parecía un niño de su edad. De hecho ni siquiera parecía un niño.

Y él fue el ganador.

Kozue lloró mucho. Era la reacción natural para una niña. Aun así, la premiaron con el segundo lugar. Y le tomaron una foto con el ganador.

* * *

Nijimura Kozue. Trece años de edad. Hoy inicia la escuela secundaria. Estaba muy impaciente. Si bien dicen que los amigos que hagas en secundaria serán para toda la vida. Y Kozue quería tener amigos para toda una vida. Teiko era grande. Que hablaba de su gran estatus y posición. Lo único que la hacía sentir segura, era el saber que su hermano mayor estaría con ella en esta misma escuela. Aunque él estuviera en segundo año.

La pelinegra, al andar desprevenida, chocó contra alguien. Haciendo que sus mochilas cayeran y las cosas dentro de ellas se revolcaran.

Y lo vio de nuevo. El mismo niño de cabello rojo. Aunque esta vez sí le habló.

―Lo siento mucho. Yo….no estaba prestando atención.

―No te preocupes. Solo ten más cuidado. ―fue la respuesta del chico, que le brindó una leve sonrisa.

Recogieron sus cosas rápidamente y se encaminaron a los salones de clase. En esta ocasión, Kozue seguía siendo más alta que el niño. Ella no volvió a cruzar palabras con el muchacho en lo que quedó de los tres años. Aunque sí sabía su nombre.

Akashi Seijuro.

Pero acostumbrarse a la escuela no fue difícil. Lo único que le resultaba a veces molesto era el niño de cabello azul que se sentaba tras ella y dormía prácticamente todas las horas de clase. Y más aún cuando fue asignada a darle tutoría.

―Aomine-kun, las fracciones equivalentes, como su nombre lo indica, tienen el mismo valor, aunque parezcan diferentes. Si multiplicas o divides a la vez arriba y abajo por el mismo número, la fracción va a mantener su valor. ―ella estaba intentando que el chico a su lado entendiera esta clase sencilla de matemáticas. Pero el simplemente no lo conseguía.

―Eso suena interesante. ―dijo con sarcasmo. ― ¿Ya me puedo ir a la práctica?

― ¡Dai-chan! Si no logras pasar los exámenes, no podrás participar en el torneo porque tendrás que estar en clases de verano. ―lo reprendió Momoi.

Hasta ahora, Kozue solo tenía dos amigas. Momoi Satsuki y Pohara Akane. La primera siendo amiga suya gracias a las tutorías para Aomine, y la segunda gracias al club de música.

Pero no hubo poder humano que consiguiera que el muchacho comprendiera tal concepto tan básico. Por lo que el día del examen, Kozue le escribió algo muy sencillo en la mano. Era trampa, pero la pelinegra estaba consciente de que si Aomine no jugaba baloncesto, equivalía a la muerte para él. Y para ella porque su hermano estaba esperando que las clases dieran sus frutos.

Aomine se miró la mano extrañado.

 _"Lo que le haces a la parte de arriba de la fracción, también se lo tienes que hacer a la parte de abajo."_

Y con eso, Aomine Daiki pasó el examen de matemáticas. Con un bajo puntaje, pero lo pasó.

En su segundo año fue que conoció a otros dos tipos que estaban en el club de baloncesto. Y por la misma razón. Tutoría.

Murasakibara Atsushi y Kise Ryota.

El rubio y el gigante no conseguían entender nada que estuviera relacionado a literatura. Y fue muy difícil para Kozue. Porque estaba tratando con dos niños pequeños. A uno se le debían dar dulces, y al otro….bueno, el otro solo armaba berrinches por cualquier cosa.

Afortunadamente y con el poder de todos los dioses, los chicos pasaron ese examen. Ella se prometió a si misma que no volvería a dar clases de tutoría para locos.

Y eso incluía a la exuberante pelirosa. Que últimamente estaba llena de corazones por todas partes. Kozue sabía del enamoramiento de Momoi por Kuroko Tetsuya. Ella lo había visto pocas veces, pero no lograba encontrarle lo interesante que Momoi encontraba en él. Sin duda el amor era algo extraño.

Ese mismo año, su padre cayó enfermo. Ese mismo año, Kozue se enteró de una verdad dolorosa. Y fue ese mismo año en que ella perdió a su amiga, Pohara. Gracias a un grave mal entendido.

Y el tercer año no fue el mejor tampoco. Todo fue demasiado monótono. Ya no veía a Kise o Murasakibara con frecuencia. Ya no hablaba con Aomine porque él siempre parecía estar enojado. Como si hubiera olvido sonreír. Y ya no volvió a ver esa cálida sonrisa que Momoi siempre le daba. Sonreía, claro. Pero no era lo mismo.

Kozue nunca supo que pasó. Solo que algo cambió en todos ellos. Incluso en los chicos con los que no hablaba.

Simplemente…todo parecía haberse roto.

Aquel día que se graduaron de Teiko, se sintió muy mal al no despedirse nunca de Aomine, Momoi y Pohara. Después de todo, ellos tres eran sus amigos más cercanos.

Y bien dicho…eran.

Resignada, solo le quedó seguir mirando hacia adelante. Y prepararse para lo que ahora venía.

Ella era Nijimura Kozue. Con 15 años de edad, a punto de entrar a la preparatoria Rakuzan.

* * *

 **Y he aquí la otra historia. No la había comenzado a subir porque no estaba segura de cómo empezarla, pero espero que sea de su agrado. Por lo tanto, Kiryhara, Keaty Marron y Kotomi Kagamine, espero que me digan que piensan (y que me ayuden TuT) y a los futuros lectores, en verdad deseo que les guste y si es así, pues que dejen su review. Saben que adoro ser amada :3**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


	2. Rakuzan

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** los personajes son invención de Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Rakuzan.**

Lunes en la mañana. Cierta chica de cabello negro hasta los hombros estaba sudando y poniendo a funcionar sus piernas que nunca antes han hecho deporte, pero aun así, hoy era necesario. Y todo porque se quedó dormida.

Si ella tuviera que culpar a alguien, sería a su pequeño primo. El muy canijo no la dejó dormir sino hasta después de las 3 am. Vivir en la casa de su tía resultó un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Ella quería quedarse en Tokio con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Aun no se sentía preparada para abandonar el "nido materno" pero tuvo que olvidarse de eso cuando fue aceptada en Rakuzan.

Inicialmente, Kozue solo presentó el examen de admisión a esta escuela por….no tenía una razón clara del por qué lo hizo, pero igual nunca pensó ser aceptada. Y en cuanto le dijo a su hermano mayor, él se encargó de correr la voz y ahora ella estaba portando el uniforme elegante de dicho instituto.

Sinceramente, tenía mucho miedo. Esa fue otra de las razones por las que no pudo dormir. Y es que no es fácil cuando prácticamente eres nueva tanto en ciudad como escuela. Y su despertador le vino en gana el no funcionar. Por lo que la pelinegra tuvo que tomar una ducha rápida, ponerse el uniforme y salir corriendo a toda prisa para el instituto.

Y la razón por la que tuvo que empezar a correr más rápido, fue un perro. El can la vio y simplemente decidió que era divertido perseguirla mientras le ladraba. A Nijimura Kozue no le gustan los animales. En especial los perros. Le dan miedo. Así que ella estaba gritando y al borde del colapso nervioso por toda la calle.

Y justo cuando su suerte no podía ser peor, se tropezó y cayó de frente. Eso le dolió como un demonio. Ella no era muy conocida por tener una contextura gruesa y firme. Era más bien frágil y delgada. Hasta el viento podría romperla. No es una broma. Su hermano siempre se lo dice.

Con todo el coraje que reunió (y antes de que el perro la alcanzara) se paró y empezó a correr nuevamente. Aunque las rodillas le dolían mucho.

Entonces por fin llegó a su destino. Cuando ella entró, estuvo un poco sorprendida. Ese lugar era incluso más grande que Teiko. Pero tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a su salón de clase. De todos modos ya había llegado tarde. Un poco asustada deslizó la puerta de dicho lugar, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes. Ante las miradas, Kozue se congeló.

― ¿Eres Nijimura Kozue? ―el maestro le preguntó. Ella asintió. ―Tu asiento está al lado de Azora Sosuke. Por favor…. ―antes de terminar la sentencia, el hombre se fijó en ella. ― ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Kozue ladeó la cabeza, dando a entender que ella no comprendía a qué se refería. Pero luego siguió la mirada y entonces vio sus rodillas. Estaban repeladas y sangrando.

―T-tuve un accidente. ―murmuró tímidamente.

―Ve a la enfermería. Luego regresas.

Y así lo hizo. La enfermera la trató con especial cuidado ya que ella daba pequeños quejidos cada vez que la tocaba en el área afectada. Luego se le ordenó descansar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Y con eso, la enfermera se fue.

Ella suspiró pesadamente y cerró los ojos. ―Valla forma de empezar tu primer día… ―se dijo así misma.

―Ya lo creo. ―abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz masculina. La azabache se sentó de inmediato en la camilla para registrar el lugar. A su lado, yacía un chico alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. ―Aunque hay que admitir que es bueno no tener que entrar a clase. ―el chico continuó.

― ¿Quién eres? ―Kozue logró preguntarle después de unos minutos.

―Hayama Kotaro. Segundo año. ―se presentó.

―Nijimura Kozue. Primer año. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Durmiendo.

― ¿Eh?

―Dormir.

― ¡Ehhh! ¿Los estudiantes pueden venir y dormir si quieren?

―Por supuesto que no. Solo no quería entrar a clase y fingí daño de estómago. ―él dijo con una sonrisa.

― ¿Y si se enteran?

―No tienen por qué hacerlo. A no ser de que tú les digas. ―Hayama se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Entonces nunca entras a clase?

―Claro que si entro. Solo que a veces es un poco aburrido.

Bueno, ciertamente, hay clases que a Kozue le gustaría no tomar nunca. Como deportes o biología. Pero está más que claro que ella debe esforzarse al máximo para conseguir buenas calificaciones. Para el resto de las horas faltantes, Kozue platicó amenamente con el rubio de lo que fuera. Y eso fue un gran logro porque ella no era una persona muy sociable.

A la hora del almuerzo, se dirigió a la biblioteca para consultar los temas que habían visto en clase esta mañana. El problema era que ella necesitaba el libro que estaba en la parte superior, y no lograba alcanzarlo.

 _Muchas gracias, altura_ pensó mientras daba pequeños saltos para alcanzar el libro. Hasta que alguien más lo tomó por ella. Luego se lo entregó. ―G-gracias.

―No hay de qué. Soy Azora Sosuke, por cierto. ―dijo el castaño. Ah claro. Se supone que ella se sienta a su lado. Tal vez era agradable teniendo en cuenta que fue lo suficientemente amable como para alcanzar el libro por ella.

―Nijimura Kozue. ―dio una pequeña inclinación.

Él le sonrió. ― ¿Qué tal si tomamos el almuerzo juntos?

― ¿¡Juntos!?

―Sí, bueno. Yo no tengo amigos, y creo que tú tampoco. Así que ¿por qué no?

No entendía por qué de todas las personas interesantes que había en este instituto, él quería comer con ella. Pero bueno, eso a estar sola es mucho mejor. Ambos se situaron en una mesa para ingerir sus alimentos y Kozue no tardó en tomarle un gusto inmediato al muchacho. Era demasiado divertido y enérgico. Aunque la mayoría del tiempo era él quien hablaba. Ella siempre le respondía con un asentimiento o una sonrisa.

― ¿Entonces le temes a los perros? ―preguntó el muchacho después de escuchar la pequeña historia.

―Si. Mucho. ―contestó honestamente.

―Pero si los perros son el mejor amigo del hombre.

―No lo sé, tal vez sea porque…. ―no pudo terminar porque en ese momento estaba inspeccionando un cabello rojo muy llamativo. De alguna forma ella sabía quién era. Aunque el rostro no aparecía en ninguno de sus pensamientos o recuerdos. Pero sentía que ya había visto muchas veces ese cabello rojo.

― ¿Nijimura-chan? ―la voz de Sosuke la hizo apartar la vista del chico que yacía de espaldas.

― ¿S-si?

― ¿Qué pasó? tu cara tiene el aspecto de haber visto a un fantasma.

Bueno, en realidad se sentía como que había visto uno. En lo que quedó de las clases, sus pensamientos vagaban en sus recuerdos con el fin de encontrar el rostro perteneciente a ese cabello rojo. Más tarde olvidó el tema y se concentró en los últimos minutos de clase.

La hora de ir a casa había llegado por fin. Y Kozue estaba empacando sus pertenencias, cuando la maestra se acercó a ella.

―Nijimura-san, el director te quiere ver. ―la mujer se apresuró a darle una explicación ante la evidente cara de terror de la chica. ―No es nada malo. Muy por el contrario, es algo que no había pasado desde hace mucho en esta institución.

La curiosidad mató al gato, dicen. Allí estaba la pelinegra siendo atendida por el director de tan prestigioso lugar.

―Me complace decirte que la institución se siente orgullosa de tener una alumna como tú.

Esas palabras sin duda animarían a cualquiera.

―Sacaste el segundo mejor puntaje en la prueba de admisión y es por eso que queremos premiarte con un puesto que estoy seguro vas a cumplir de maravilla.

Kozue dejó de seguirlo al escuchar "segundo mejor puntaje" no era que le importara, pero para que alguien la hubiera superado, tenía que haber obtenido la puntación máxima. Casi se sintió cuando estaba en sus días en Teiko que siempre ocupaba el puesto número 2 en la lista de calificaciones. El primero siempre era él.

Y como si la luz de la sabiduría la hubiera golpeado, Kozue recordó con nitidez el rostro del muchacho a quien le pertenecía el cabello rojo que antes reconoció en la biblioteca.

―Director, aquí está Akashi Seijuro. ―dijo la secretaria.

Al escuchar el nombre, Kozue se dio la vuelta para encararlo.

* * *

 **Lamento mucho si el capítulo fue algo corto, pero prometo que el próximo tendrá mucho más contenido.**

 ** _Magnolia :_ ¡Gracias por creer que es interesante!**

 ** _Amanda Bendade :_ Lo siento, no fue el martes pasado (ni el antepasado) ¡pero si fue hoy! espero que lo disfrutes.**

 ** _My being:_ ah bueno, la espera terminó xD muchas gracias por seguir todas las historias.**

 ** _Shinra magenta :_ No creo que sean como el ángel y el demonio :_D pero si tienen personalidades diferentes.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews, me motivan a escribir más capítulos.**


	3. Comprueba que no eres débil

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes son invención de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y bla, bla, bla. ¿En verdad necesito seguir haciendo esto? Porque si fuera lo contrario, seria millonaria, mi OC existiría y habría mucho Yaoi en la serie.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Comprueba que no eres débil.**

―Qué bueno que estás aquí. ―el director le dijo al nuevo visitante.

―Buena tarde, director. ―saludó y entonces la miró. Desde arriba. Porque si, la pelinegra dejó de ser más alta que él. ― ¿Y tú eres?

¿De verdad la había olvidado? bueno, de todas formas no es como que hubieran hablado ni nada (nunca lo hicieron, la verdad) pero ella por su parte, no lo olvida así que…. ¿Qué está mal con él? ¿O con ella? y es más, ¿sus ojos eran de distinto color la última vez que lo vio? no recuerda muy bien pero definitivamente no eran heterocromáticos. Además de que ahora parecía muy aterrador. Su mera presencia era como de grandeza.

Ella tragó saliva antes de contestarle. ―Ni-Nijimura Kozue. ―dijo mirando a cualquier parte menos a él. Akashi abrió los ojos en sorpresa una fracción de segundo. Definitivamente el nombre era familiar más no el rostro.

Kozue ha tenido pocos momentos incomodos en su vida. Es más, las situaciones incomodas las puede contar con los dedos de su mano derecha. Siendo más exactos, el único momento incomodo que ha tenido fue en la secundaria cuando tuvo que ir al baño de urgencia y por error entró en el de chicos. Y hoy, teniendo al lado a un chico que de alguna forma la hace sentirse….intimidada. Ella ya se siente intimidada por casi todas las personas, la verdad; pero este chico era una cosa totalmente fuere del mundo.

Y no debería sentirse así, para empezar. Es solo una persona que tiene su misma edad, cabe anotar.

―Es un honor para la institución tener a dos alumnos de alto rendimiento como lo son ustedes. ―continuó el director una vez el pelirrojo se había sentado al lado de la azabache. ―Es por esa razón, que al ser los dos mejores puntajes en la prueba de admisión, la escuela ha decidido darles el puesto de presidente. ―señaló a Akashi. ―Y vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. ―señaló a Kozue.

Ella no estaba muy segura de tomar ese puesto (teniendo en cuenta con quien tendría que trabajar) además de que apenas tendría tiempo si decide unirse al club de música. Quería rechazar la oferta amablemente, pero el muchacho a su lado se adelantó para tomar la palabra. Y no precisamente para pasar de la oportunidad.

―Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, señor director. ―habló sin titubear.

Ahora las miradas estaban puestas en la chica. Que deseó volverse invisible. Bueno, no había nada de malo en aceptar, ¿cierto? de todas formas no hay mucho trabajo que el vicepresidente tenga que hacer a comparación del presidente.

―Gr-gracias por la oferta. ―dijo tímidamente.

―Está bien, es bueno que hayan aceptado. Mañana los llevaremos al salón del consejo estudiantil para que los conozcan. Sin más que decir, pueden retirarse a sus otras actividades. ―el director dio por finalizada la conversación.

Kozue se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus cosas y huyó de ahí. Era más que claro para los presentes que ella no quería estar más tiempo allí. Y era raro. Ella era rara.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sus pensamientos vagaron una vez a sus recuerdos. Específicamente, al día en el que vio a Akashi en la guardería. No podía ser verdad que ella recordara todo tan nítidamente, e incluso como se llama, pero él no. Y ni siquiera sabía porque le daba importancia a aquello. Tan inmersa iba en sus pensamientos, que chocó con alguien, y gracias a su contextura delgada, se tambaleó hacia atrás y calló. Por segunda vez en el día.

―Oh, lo siento mucho. ―en instantes una mano estaba siendo estirada para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. ― ¿Te lastimaste?

Ella le echó un vistazo al tipo con quien había tropezado. Alto, con cabello negro y un poco largo.

―No, estoy bien. ―Kozue tomó la mano y se incorporó. ―Lamento haber tropezado contigo.

―No te preocupes por eso, fue mi culpa seguro.

―No, yo iba distraída. Gracias por ayudarme de todos modos. ―ella le brindó una sonrisa tímida.

― ¡Reo-nee! ¡Ya vamos tarde al entrenamiento! ¡El entrenador quiere que veamos al niño genio! ―el chico de la mañana en la enfermería apareció. Su nombre era Hayama, si mal no recuerda la azabache. ― ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces con Reo-nee, Nijimura?

―Hola.

―Así que ese es tu nombre. Mucho gusto, Mibuchi Reo. ¿De dónde se conocen?

―Esta mañana hablamos de muchas cosas en la enfermería. ―respondió enérgicamente el rubio.

―Entiendo. Por eso faltaste a clase. ―supuso Mibuchi.

― ¡Vamos! ¿Quién quiere ver matemáticas en su primer día de clase?

―Bueno, no creo que esa sea una razón justa para faltar. ―Kozue intervino.

―No me estas ayudando para nada, Nijimura. ―ella rio ante el puchero que hizo el mayor.

―De todas formas, ya hay que ir al entrenamiento. Nos vemos luego, señorita. Fue un placer. ―y en segundos ambos chicos estuvieron fuera de su vista.

Rakuzan era raro, Kozue se dio cuenta de ello. Tenía personas muy peculiares como estudiantes.

Por fin, la pelinegra fue a su casa tranquilamente. Sin carreras, sin perros que la sigan, y sin caídas. Al llegar a esta, saludó a su primo y abuela. Al parecer sus tíos aún no se encontraban en casa. Lo siguiente que se encontró haciendo fue hablar con su hermano mayor por horas por medio del ordenador, ya que él se encontraba en Tokio. .Hablaron de cualquier cosa que surgiera. Si tan solo ella pudiera desenvolverse con las personas como lo hace con su hermano, todo sería mucho fácil.

Aunque por lo menos hizo amigos. O bueno, conoció gente. Por desgracia todos eran hombres. Porque si, ella quiere volver a tener amigas. Sin más ni menos, la chica cenó y se fue a la cama lista para empezar el día siguiente. Que al igual que el día anterior, no fue el mejor.

Esta vez sí se levantó temprano, y caminó a la escuela sin prisa. Llegó a tiempo para tomar sus clases, y todo fue completamente perfecto hasta la hora del almuerzo. En donde ciertos chicos ruidosos decidieron ser su sombra por el resto de lo que le queda de vida.

―Jajajaja quien diría que te harías amiga de los titulares del club de baloncesto. ―comentó Azora. Él era perteneciente a ese club.

Kozue no acababa de entender la situación muy bien. Primero estaba ella, su almuerzo y un libro. Luego llegó Azora. Y segundos después llegaron Reo, Hayama y un tipo llamado Nebuya Eikichi. Y la azabache no podía creer que este último fuera un adolescente como ellos.

―Así que…. ¿Por qué eres tan delgada y pequeña? ―dijo Nebuya poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda de Kozue. Ella casi vomita lo que había ingerido.

―Ehhh, ¿No lo sé? ―dijo insegura.

―Es grosero hacerle eso a una niña. ―reprendió Reo.

―De todas formas, ¿Por qué comemos en una biblioteca? ―preguntó Hayama con la boca llena.

―Aquí no viene nadie en la hora del almuerzo. ―respondió Azora.

―Te hace falta sacar más musculo. ―continuó el moreno, flexionando sus brazos y mostrando sus bíceps.

―No creo que sea necesario que yo tenga que hacer eso. ―dijo Kozue un poco aturdida. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanta gente a su alrededor, así que esto era totalmente nuevo.

― ¿Por qué no? si tienes musculo, todo en la vida se vuelve mucho más fácil. ―Nebuya le alzó el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

―Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo, que ella se vea tan débil le sirve para esconderse. ―dijo Hayama.

― ¿Por qué dices que soy débil? ―la azabache se sintió indignada por esto. Ella no era débil.

―Bueno, tu contextura se ve frágil, Nijimura-chan. ―dijo Azora.

―Eso también es grosero. ―dijo Reo. Kozue le daba las gracias internamente por defenderla.

―Es difícil no pensar que eres débil cuando estás así de flaca. Incluso te pudo cargar con un brazo. ―dijo Nebuya.

― ¿¡En serio!? ¡Hazlo, hazlo! ―pidió el rubio emocionado. Azora se rio y Mibuchi soltó un suspiro.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, la pelinegra fue levantada sin mucho esfuerzo por el moreno, que efectivamente, solo estaba usando su brazo derecho. Recibió aplausos de los otros tres.

―En realidad, eso me sorprendió. ―comentó Reo una vez Kozue fue puesta nuevamente en el suelo.

―Lo sé. Y eso fue gracias a estos bebés. ―y él volvió a flexionar su brazo.

―Está bien, pero eso sigue sin probar que soy débil. ―dijo Kozue. Y ella en realidad debió haberse quedado callada.

―Uhm…. ¡Ya se! ¡Hagan vencidas! ―sugirió Hayama.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta. Él no podía estar hablando en serio. Definitivamente debía ser una broma.

―Así se prueba si Nijimura es débil o no. ―terminó el rubio.

Ella y Nebuya haciendo vencidas. Era más que obvio quien ganaba. Es imposible que alguien pensara que en realidad ella podía salir victoriosa. Tenía que ser un estúpido si acepta eso.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no perderé! ―dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa y poniendo su brazo en posición.

Lo dicho. Era estúpido.

Vencidas. Entiéndase como un juego en el que hay que hacer fuerza. Ambos jugadores se acomodan a cada lado de la mesa, se toman firmemente de la mano, y cada uno empuja hacia su lado sin mover el codo. Gana quien consigue que su adversario toque la mesa con la mano.

Definitivamente un juego al que Kozue no puede entrar.

― ¿Qué pasa, Nijimura? ¿Tienes miedo? ―Nebuya estaba provocándola obviamente. Y ella, siendo la tonta que era, aceptó.

―No tengo miedo. ―se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y tomó la mano del moreno (difícilmente).

―Kozue-chan, yo estoy de tu lado. ―dijo Reo.

―Gracias.

―Bueno, que gane el mejor. ―dijo Azora.

―1, 2, 3 ¡Comiencen! ―indicó Hayama.

Kozue comprobó la teoría de Nebuya. Los músculos te facilitan la vida. Ella en realidad necesita sacar musculo. Fueron dos segundos. Dos tristes segundos que le tomaron al moreno ganar. Y lo único que la pelinegra consiguió fue dolor en el brazo.

―Eso fue bastante rápido. ―dijo Hayama.

―Está bien, soy débil. ―Kozue concedió.

― ¡Pero eso no es malo, Kozue-chan! ―Reo la abrazó como si de un peluche se tratara.

―Si quieres entrenar solo dime. ―ofreció Nebuya.

―Me sorprende que te hayas atrevido de todas formas. ―comentó Azora.

―Muy bien, como yo gané, me debes la comida.

― ¿¡Qué!? ―ella reaccionó sorprendida. ―N-nunca acordamos nada para el ganador.

―Exacto, por eso me lo debes ahora. ―él dijo como si fuera algo muy obvio.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Después de la práctica iremos a comer! ―Hayama concluyó enérgicamente.

Y no hay que olvidar que ellos estaban en una biblioteca, así que los echaron por ruidosos. A Kozue nunca la habían echado de ninguna parte. Ahora estaba vetada de la biblioteca, y tenía que pagar la comida de los cuatro amigos que se había echado.

Pero sin embargo, ella estaba feliz.

* * *

 **HOLA~**

 **Aquí les traigo un capítulo más. Me tardé mucho, pero tuve ciertos inconvenientes X (amigos, estudio, novio, etc) pero quiero agradecer a los que han estando pendientes del fic. ¡Son muy lindos!**

 ** _MagicFaerie:_ ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme a mejorar mi escritura! por supuesto que voy a seguir teniendo en cuenta ese detalle UuU es un honor para mi ser la excepción a tu regla. Tu review me animó como no tienes idea. Espero y te siga gustando la historia.**


	4. Club de música

**Capítulo 3: Club de música.**

 _"Se solicitan miembros para el club de arte y música."_

Estaba mirando aquel anuncio por quinta vez en el día. Bien, había tomado una decisión. Se enlistaría para entrar en el club de música. Pero la verdad fue una verdadera pena.

Allí estaba Kozue, en la sala del club escuchando con un poco de incredulidad. No se había esperado este tipo de desarrollo.

―Lo siento, Ashikaga. Pero ya es un hecho. ―escuchó al maestro darle la noticia al líder del club.

Él cerró los ojos. ― ¿Podemos cambiar los horarios? ¿Obtener una sala nueva?

―Hice todo lo posible para conseguirle una nueva, pero todas están empleadas. Además esta habitación ya fue pedida previamente.

― ¿Pedida previamente? ―una chica alzó la voz. ―El club de arte y música han utilizado esta sala durante años.

―Ya lo sé, pero hay que tener en cuenta que son muy pocos miembros.

― ¿Quién pidió la sala?

El maestro se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza. ―El club de baloncesto se volvió considerablemente grande este año. Ellos van ampliar, y la habitación más cerca a la de ellos es esta. Ya he recibido su formulario de envió.

Kozue se enfrió.

Baloncesto.

―Sensei, pero usted solo me está dando 3 días.

―Lo siento Ashikaga, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. ―el maestro se fue, dejando a los dos chicos en medio de un gran lio mental. Hasta que la mujer se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kozue.

― ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

―Ehhh… ―se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa. ―Quería presentar mi solicitud para entrar al club de música.

― ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el sensei? ya no habrá más club de música por culpa de los bastardos rebota pelotas naranjas.

―No hay necesidad de ser groseros, Natsume-san. ―el líder le puso una mano en el hombro. ―Por ahora el club de música se encuentra en un pequeño lio. Pero me enorgullece que haya estudiantes que aún se interesan por estas cosas.

―Un minuto, ¿tú no eres la niña que siempre está alrededor de esos monstruos?

Ella no supo cómo responder esa pregunta. Durante los últimos días, Kozue y algunos titulares del equipo de baloncesto estaban juntos como hongos. A pesar de que la chica no tiene ninguna intención de tener amigos "hombres" tenía que admitir que sin los chicos haciendo sus monadas en las mañanas y algunos descansos, se sentía sola. Se había acostumbrado a no tener amigos desde su último año en Teiko y de repente la naturaleza burbujeante de los muchachos la infectó.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntó Ashikaga.

―Nijimura Kozue…

―Nijimura… ―Natsume se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice. ― ¡Oh! ¡La chica de primer año que ahora es vicepresidente del consejo estudiantil! ¡Ashikaga-kun, tenemos a la indicada para que no nos cierren el club!

― ¿Eh?

― ¡Por favor! si en realidad quieres unirte al club debes hablar con el presidente del consejo estudiantil para que haga algo con esos monstruos quita clubes.

―Natsume calma. Además, por si no lo sabías, el presidente del consejo estudiantil es el mismo capitán del equipo de baloncesto. ―informó Ashikaga.

― ¡Mierda!

― ¿Y qué tal si intentamos reunir más gente para el club? tal vez así puedan asignarnos una sala nueva y en un mejor horario. ―Kozue ofreció. Había que agotar todas sus posibilidades antes de ir a hablar con el presidente.

La azabache no estaba segura de cómo logró que los dos estudiantes de tercer año accedieran a hacerle publicidad al club, pero lo importante era que se estaba haciendo algo. Ahora, todo eso fue horriblemente incómodo. Se sentía casi como un vendedor ambulante, que se arrastra de una clase a otra para hablarles del club de música y la razón por la cual necesitan más miembros, y si es posible, que se unan.

Por supuesto, los estudiantes prestaron atención cortésmente y se les veía un interés genuino en la historia que ella, Ashikaga y Natsume relataban. De hecho, muchos estudiantes habían afirmado que nunca antes habían oído hablar de un club de arte y música en Rakuzan.

Sin embargo, fue muy corto su interés. Sus promesas de unirse habían estado totalmente vacías. Ninguno de los estudiantes durante todos estos días había visitado el club para enlistarse.

Entonces allí estaban ellos tres, en la tarde del último día que se les dio para borrar todo rastro existente del club de música. Kozue hizo todo lo posible. Todo aquello que se encontró en sus pequeñas manos para lograr que no fuera cerrado.

Bueno, casi todo.

Y no, no tenía ganas de intentar la última opción. Porque cuando está cerca de aquel muchacho, el miedo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su cerebro dejaba de recibir oxigeno adecuadamente.

Pero si existía la mínima posibilidad de que ella pudiera salvar el club de música y arte ¿debería intentarlo? e allí su pregunta existencial.

―Es todo. ―dijo Natsume tirándose en el sofá del club. ―Este club como mis ganas de estudiar se fueron por el retrete.

Kozue se mordió el labio inferior. Si, se iba a jugar su última carta de juego. ―Natsume-sempai, Ashikaga-sempai, aún podemos intentar el plan B.

― ¿Teníamos un plan B? ―preguntó Natsume.

―Bueno…. en realidad ese era el plan A pero no se ejecutó porque…..de todas formas podemos intentar hablar ahora.

― ¿sugieres lo de hablar con el diablo rojo? ―preguntó Ashikaga.

Kozue supuso que por "diablo rojo" se refería a Akashi, por lo que dio un pequeño asentimiento.

―Whoa, eso sí es una gran Azaña. Intenté hablar con él pero de verdad da como miedo. Su sola presencia es aterradora. ―dijo Natsume. Eso en realidad no animaba a Kozue en lo absoluto.

―Bueno, podemos decidir quién va jugando piedra, papel o tijera, pero creo que la más adecuada para la tarea es la vicepresidenta. ―dijo Ashikaga con un encogimiento de hombros.

A pesar de que hicieron tres rondas de piedra, papel o tijera, Kozue perdió humillantemente todas y cada una.

Se puso de pie ante la puerta que decía perfectamente "sala de club de baloncesto" en realidad era sorprendente que el club tuviera su propia habitación fuera del gimnasio que se supone, es establecido para ellos. Si era un grupo bastante grande después de todo. Después de estar un minuto de pie allí, decidió llamar sutilmente.

Pero nadie respondió a la puerta. Su mirada bajó hacia la manija de la puerta y se encontró con que estaba entreabierta. Y como si hubiera sido invitada a entrar, se escabulló en la habitación.

Como se esperaba, no había un alma en aquel lugar. Aunque fue muy raro que hubiera un tablero de shogi establecido en uno de los pupitres. Hace muchos años que ella no jugaba este juego.

― ¿El equipo de baloncesto juega shogi? ―se encontró preguntando. En ese momento la habitación se iluminó.

― ¿Nijimura?

Ella se giró para encontrarse con algunos miembros del club. Oh, si la tierra pudiera tragársela. ―H-Hayama-sempai, buenas tardes…

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Kozue-chan? ―preguntó Reo. El resto solo dejaron sus pertenecían antes de ponerse en marcha dejando a los dos muchachos con ella.

―Uhm… ―jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. ―A-Akashi-san….quiero….necesito hablar con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba, esta fue la primera vez que llega a decir su nombre. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que realmente colgaba el muchacho en su cabeza desde que tiene…. ¿6 años? sin embargo, fue muy raro y sumamente incomodo el silencio que siguió después de decir aquellas palabras.

―Ehhh, Sei-chan está en la cancha todavía, pero creo que vendrá en cualquier momento. Puedes esperar por él si quieres. ―replicó Reo con una amable sonrisa.

Kozue exhaló y luego caminó por el aula con una ligera incomodidad. Seguro y era por los altos niveles de testosterona presentes en aquel sitio. Puso sus cosas en una mesa y se sentó esperando pacientemente. Minutos después, la puerta estaba siendo abierta.

―Y hablando del rey de roma… ―murmuró Hayama.

Allí estaba él, con el cabello rojo que lo caracterizaba. Tenía una toalla azul alrededor de su cuello y llevaba una camiseta blanca y pantalones cortos negros. Le dio una breve mirada a la chica antes de dirigirse completamente a sus compañeros.

―Reo, Kotaro, hagan los ejercicios habituales con los de primer año. Dejen los papeles para mí. Se está haciendo tarde.

Reo asintió en reconocimiento y Kotaro dijo algunas cosas antes de que se marchasen del lugar dejando a Kozue, quien observaba a Akashi atentamente mientras él recogía los documentos de una mesa al fondo del salón.

Acomodó los documentos juntos y se dirigió a la puerta de salida abriéndola cuando Kozue por fin encontró su voz. ―Akashi-san, me gustaría hablar contigo…

Se detuvo en la puerta, dando la vuelta ligeramente para mirar hacia atrás. ―No estoy disponible ahora, Nijimura-san, tal vez la próxima semana sería un mejor momento.

Él solo era un estudiante de preparatoria. ¿Cómo se supone que no iba a estar disponible? además, Kozue no tenía todo ese tiempo para esperar que la agenda del señor importancia pudiera atenderla. El club de música básicamente estaba colgando de un hilo y dependiendo de ella.

Rápidamente ella lo siguió cuando se percató de que ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

―Akashi-san, es realmente importante. ―intentó cuando lo alcanzó. ―De verdad necesito hablar ahora. Serán solo dos minutos. Dos minutos no son mucho tiempo.

El pelirrojo se paró en seco haciendo que Kozue se chocara contra su espalda. ―Te dije que ahora no estoy disponible. Dos minutos es mucho tiempo para mí. No me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces. La próxima semana resolveremos el inconveniente de la sala del club como presidente y vicepresidenta. Eso es todo. Hasta luego.

Kozue sólo lo observó irse. Por lo menos estaba al tanto de la situación del club de música. Con un pesado suspiro se dirigió al salón del club de baloncesto para recoger sus cosas. Ese día no había conseguido nada.

O tal vez sí.

Un dolor horrible en su nariz por haber chocado tan de repente con el susodicho.


	5. Jaque mate

**Capítulo 4: Jaque mate.**

Se encontraba ligeramente agitada por lo que había sucedido ese viernes. Pero solo en lo más mínimo, sin embargo. Ella se había preparado mentalmente para que hablaran de sus problemas actuales, pero cuando él rechazó su petición de negociación, inmediatamente sus ganas de volver a enfrentarlo se fueron por el retrete.

¡Valla ligero efecto!

Esa misma noche, se dijo así misma que debía agotar todas sus posibilidades, por lo que el próximo lunes se acercaría nuevamente a él.

O al menos esa hubiera sido una buena solución.

Su gran idea fue totalmente descartada cuando Ashikaga le envió un mensaje diciéndole que el lunes debían desocupar la sala a primera hora de la mañana, y que le agradecía el haber intentado salvarla.

Se sintió culpable. No podía permitir que el club cerrara sin siquiera haber hablado debidamente todas las partes en juego.

Por lo tanto, sin siquiera haber salido del trauma de hace algunas horas, Kozue iría ese sábado a intentar hablar con satanás de nuevo. Azora le había comentado alguna vez que el club de baloncesto tenía práctica los sábados también (y tampoco perdió tiempo en quejarse).

Y entonces sábado llegó. Y ella fue a la escuela. Aún se pregunta cómo es que hay estudiantes que les gusta venir a la escuela los sábados, cuando se supone que están diseñados para descansar.

Entró en la escuela, dirigiéndose a su destino mientras comprobaba la hora en su teléfono. Todavía era relativamente temprano y estaba muy segura de que no quería volver a pasar por un momento incomodo al adentrarse por sí sola en los confines de un aula mientras esperaba a que Akashi apareciera para poder hacer algo así como acosamiento. Así que no estaba muy segura de que hacer con el fin de matar tiempo hasta entonces. Se paseó dos veces por el patio y volvió a quedarse de pie en la sala del club de baloncesto.

Se sentía un tanto inútil al ver que ya habían pasado otros cinco minutos y ella seguía de pie allí afuera. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo después, cuando su delgada figura fue abordada por un tipo de gran altura.

―Kozue-chan~

―Suspiró de alivio al saber que era Reo. Y entonces le sonrió.

Había algo en él que era increíblemente relajante. Tal vez era por sus ojos, o su sonrisa. No podía ser definido exactamente por la chica. Aunque Hayama le había dicho que Mibuchi poseía algo así como un sexto sentido, igual que las madres. Kozue se encontró riendo por horas ante el comentario del enérgico rubio.

―Buen día, Mibuchi-sempai. ―saludó.

El muchacho de segundo miró la puerta y luego a Kozue. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente antes de que el hiciera a un lado a la niña y abrirá la habitación, deslizándose hacia atrás y haciéndole un gesto a la pelinegra para que entrara.

Oh, sí. Todo un caballero.

La sala, para su gran sorpresa, estaba repleta de estudiantes. Estaban sentados como si de una junta se tratase, viendo lo que parecía ser un partido de baloncesto en un pequeño televisor.

En el momento en que ella entró, quiso salir corriendo. Se sentía como si un foco lleno de luz hubiera caído sobre ella. Era muy incómodo tener tantos pares de ojos puestos sobre su persona, pero trató de ignorarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Luego de dos minutos, llegó Akashi. Kozue observó su reloj para encontrarse con que eran las 9:00 am en punto. Era relativamente puntual el chico este. Y en el momento en que él abrió la puerta, la charla llena de energía de los demás muchachos se calmó. Había algo intenso que emanaba del pelirrojo. Como si el rey de algún tipo de imperio hubiera entrado en la habitación.

A pesar de que la idea era un poco ridícula, Kozue no pudo evitar preguntarse si en serio Akashi no provenía de la nobleza. Cosas se ven.

Pasó prácticamente una hora antes de que se les diera la orden a los jugadores de ir a hacer sus calentamientos habituales.

―Ah, Sei-chan, Kozue-chan quiere verte. ―Reo hizo un gesto con la mano apuntado a la esquina izquierda de la habitación donde estaba la azabache. Luego de eso se fue con los demás.

Bien, dos cosas.

1- Kozue no quería verlo. Solo hablar con él, que son dos términos totalmente diferentes.

2- ¿¡Cómo era que Mibuchi sabía que ella estaba aquí por Akashi!? no es como que ella le hubiera dicho a que venía.

La expresión de todo y nada de Akashi no había cambiado. Él se había olvidado por completo de que la hermana de su antiguo capitán quería reunirse y hablar con él. A paso seguro, se dirigió hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba el tablero de shogi.

―Siéntate. ―ordenó.

Kozue, con mucha dificultad (estaba temblando como gelatina) caminó hasta llegar al otro extremo de la mesa, en donde tomó asiento. De este modo quedó uno frente al otro.

Tragó saliva antes de comenzar. ―A-Akashi-san yo….

―Decidamos esto con un juego de shogi.

― ¿Disculpa?

―El club de música y arte. Tengo entendido que es algo importante. Lo quieren de vuelta, ¿no es así? vamos a decidir la respuesta con un juego de shogi. Si gano, es mía. Si ganas, es suya de nuevo.

Kozue lo miró en silencio mientras recogía las piezas de shogi y las acomodaba en el tablero. No es que ella sea mala en los juegos de mesa. De hecho, de vez en cuando tiene una partida con su abuela; pero ella ni siquiera sabe cuáles son las capacidades de su oponente. Ese desafío sería como sumergirse en un tanque lleno de tiburones y esperara a no ser mordida.

― _"No hay que subestimarte a ti misma."_ ―parecía como si hubiera escuchado la voz de su hermano mayor. Un brillo que se entendía como determinación apareció en sus ojos azules.

―Acepto. ―dijo.

Probablemente fueron 20 minutos, si no menos; para que las temidas palabras se resbalaran de los labios del muchacho.

―Jaque mate.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras que él le sonrió a su victoria. Kozue no pudo ver ninguna salida. No había manera de evitar lo inevitable. Para finalizar su turno, simplemente movió la última ficha que tenía hacia adelante. Y con eso, el juego había terminado.

Era verdad que estaba influenciada por la determinación. Pero, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre el queda en primer lugar y ella en segundo? este hecho nunca le molestó en lo absoluto, pero ahora sí. Porque se jugó el destino del club al que quería entrar.

Y bien dicho. Ahora le tocaría irse al comité de la biblioteca.

Eso no sonaba para nada lindo. Totalmente aburrido, sin duda.

Quería llorar. Le falló a Natsume y a Ashikaga. Ni siquiera sabía cómo era que llegaría el lunes a decirles que el club ya no existe porque perdió en una partida de shogi.

Bien, ya no había esperanza de todas formas. Kozue se levantó de la mesa y tomó sus cosas. ―Perdí. Según lo que acordamos, la habitación del club de música es suya. ―intentó sonreírle amablemente, pero era algo difícil cuando en realidad quería derramar lágrimas y moco.

Sin embargo, él si le sonrió. Pero no, no de esas sonrisas de las que sus compañeras de clase en Teiko hablaban (y que a Kozue le hubiera gustado ver alguna vez), sino que era una expresión un poco siniestra. Y que se combinó con su presencia intimidante, haciendo que la intensidad de la sala aumentara.

―Fuiste tonta por aceptar mi reto, Nijimura-san. Debiste ser más consiente de tus límites. Yo lo sé todo, y predije cada uno de tus absurdos movimientos. ―le dio una mirada intimidante. ―Soy absoluto.

Claro, él era absoluto. Absolutamente idiota.

Era genial que le recordara que ella no sirve para nada. Y aún más genial que le restregara su victoria en la cara. Hace unos segundos Kozue tenía la intención de salir de ese aula sin derramar ninguna lágrima. Era un poco estúpido llorar por un juego. Pero después de que sus palabras llegaron a sus oídos, ella no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

¿Qué pasa con la gente de hoy en día? ¿Por qué tanta maldad?

―Es molesto que llores.

Si él estaba intentado consolarla (que era muy poco probable) mejor se quedaba callado. Kozue no se dio cuenta en que momento su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Estaba muy agradecida de que la habitación fuera relativamente oscura para que su pelo se las arreglará en ocultar su rostro mojado.

Tenía tantas cosas rodando por su mente que quería decirle. Fue entonces cuando su caja de emociones se rompió y miró directamente al chico, que estaba acomodando las piezas de shogi.

No por nada llevaba el Nijimura como apellido.

―La verdad no me gusta la gente como tú. ―dijo, con su voz quebradiza por el llanto. Sin embargo, esto no fue impedimento para que ella dijera todo lo quería decir. ―No me gusta tu forma de pensar. Creer que tienes a todo el mundo en la palma de tu mano solo te hace ver como una persona arrogante. No puedes controlar a todos, y no puedes predecirlo todo.

Lo último que recordaba Kozue de haberlo visto haciendo era levantando una pieza de shogi del tablero.

En lo que parecía milésimas de segundo, Akashi se puso de pie y con una fuerza sobrehumana tomó de las muñecas a la pelinegra y la pegó muy duro contra la pared; acorralándola contra su cuerpo.

Lo malo de todo esto era que Kozue no había tenido oportunidad de ir al baño a hacer pis y con todo el miedo que sentía ahora de seguro ya se había orinado.

―Kozue. ―el escuchar su nombre saliendo de su boca la erizó. Rara reacción para una situación como esta. ―No eres más que una persona insignificante; y por ello no considero que tengas derecho a decir aquellas palabras. ―el agarre en sus muñecas se intensificó. Dolía, y mucho. ―Yo lo controlo todo, y puedo predecir todo.

Ella tendrá serias contusiones si no lo quitaba ahora mismo. Alguna vez cuando su hermano aún estaba en Japón le enseñó algo así como defensa personal. Aunque ella nunca le ha pegado a ningún chico.

 _―"Entonces ya sabes, Kozue. Si algún chico alguna vez te acosa y yo no estoy cerca para matarlo, pégales donde nos duele."_

 _― ¿Y dónde le duele a los chicos, onii-chan?"_

Kozue llevó su cabeza hacia adelante haciendo colisión contra la mandíbula de Akashi. De inmediato él le soltó las muñecas; y con el fin de escapar de aquel infierno, ella le dio una patada en la entrepierna.

Bueno, el verlo caer y retorcerse de dolor probaba que Akashi también era humano.

― ¡Nadie es perfecto! ¡Y es patético que pienses que tú sí! ―La azabache tomó su mochila nuevamente y se precipitó fuera de la habitación y no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

Unos minutos después Akashi se levantó como pudo. Esa patada le había dolido. Sus ojos se centraron en la ventana mientras el dolor en la mandíbula lentamente se hacía presente. Observó como la delgada silueta de la chica salía por las puertas de la escuela, abrazando su mochila como si de ello dependiera su vida.

―Nijimura Kozue…. ―sonrió.


	6. ¿Y si te unes al equipo?

Capítulo 5: ¿Y si te unes al equipo?

Deberían darle un premio por haber corrido de esa forma hasta su casa. Kozue estaba completamente en shock. Al principio, ella apenas podía entender lo que había sucedido. Si no fuera porque su cuerpo aún estaba temblando (a pesar de que ya habían pasado dos horas) ella honestamente hubiera creído que estaba soñando.

Jamás hubiera imaginado que Akashi sufriera de un caso grave de psicosis. Y pensar que creía que su hermano mayor estaba loco. ¡Y pensar que creía que Haizaki estaba loco!

Ahora si le daba la razón a Aomine cuando le decía que Akashi causaba terror. Kozue nunca hubiera esperado que él reaccionara de esa forma; por el contrario, ella esperaba que él se hubiera quedado sentado en su lugar y simplemente la ignoraría, como la basura que está segura que él piensa que ella era.

Incluso su querida abuela señaló lo pálida que la niña se encontraba. Aunque Kozue aseguró que estaba perfectamente bien.

Gracias a Dios tuvo todo el fin de semana para llegar a la sabia conclusión de que ella no se acercará más a este muchacho, por muy intrigada que se sienta hacia su persona. Lo único que tendrán en común, será su círculo social, que son los chicos del equipo de baloncesto y eso sería todo.

Pero nunca estuvo preparada para lo que se encontraría ese lunes en la mañana. Una Natsume muy feliz y un Ashikaga muy satisfecho. La azabache temía borrarles esas lindas expresiones de sus rostros cuando se enteraran que perdieron el club.

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un gran abrazo proveniente de Natsume.

― ¡Lo que sea que hayas hecho funcionó! ¡Eres la mejor, Nijimura!

La cara de Kozue reflejaba confusión y miraba a Natsume como si necesitara sanidad mental.

―De hecho me sorprende que lo consiguieras. Gracias. Está de más decir que ya eres un miembro respetable de nuestro club. ―aseguró Ashikaga.

Ahora sí que Kozue no entendía nada. Ella estaba esperando una escena donde Natsume gritara groserías e incoherencia y Ashikaga tuviera intentos en vanos en detenerla.

―Emm… ―se rascó la mejilla nerviosa. ― ¿Puedo saber de qué hablan?

Tanto Ashikaga como Natsume se miraron extrañados por el comportamiento de la niña.

―El sensei nos dijo que el club de música y arte seguirá vigente hasta nuevo aviso. ―dijo Ashikaga.

―Después de todo, es importante que los estudiantes tengan algo de cultura. ―Natsume intentó imitar la voz del sensei, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a la pelinegra. ― ¡Y todo esto es gracias a que tu hablaste con ese demonio! yo sabía que con tu gran ingenio podríamos conseguir algo.

Luego de eso la campana que avisa el inicio a clases sonó; y Kozue se encaminó hacia su salón muy confundida. Ahora tenía una nueva teoría sobre Akashi.

No, él no era psicótico. Era bipolar.

O peor aún, las dos cosas. Aunque eso no explica que sus ojos cambien de color. Tal vez y sea un mutante.

Bien, este incidente y todo lo relacionado con el pelirrojo deben quedar en el olvido. Y quedó en el olvido, hasta que Azora le preguntó sobre el asunto en clase.

―Oye, ¿es cierto que fuiste a hablar con Akashi el sábado por lo del club de música? ―le preguntó de la nada en la clase de matemática.

Kozue agrandó los ojos. Las noticias en ese club vuelan rápido, se dio cuenta.

―Si…. ¿Quién te dijo? tú no estabas en el salón ese día.

―Mibuchi-san. ―dijo encogiéndose de hombros. ―Me pidió que me asegurara de que hoy te encontraras bien. Y yo te veo perfecta. Al que sí no vi bien fue a nuestro querido capitán. Tenía una gran contusión en la mandíbula. ―dio una media sonrisa. ― ¿Qué le hiciste?

― ¿P-por qué piensas que fue mi culpa? pudo haberse metido en una pelea.

―Aja…. Akashi, en una pelea. ¿Me quieres ver la cara de estúpido?

―No… ¿Por qué Mibuchi-sempai te pidió que verificaras mi estado? ―cambió de tema rápidamente.

―Porque Akashi da puto miedo y según lo que me contó Mibuchi-san, te dejaron a solas con él. Así que…. tal vez él pensó que te sometió a sus órdenes como a nuestro entrenador…. o a el otro rarito que se unió el sábado.

― ¿Eh? ―una gotita de sudor rodó por la frente de la chica. El solo pensar en la manera en como Akashi podría someterla le dio una sensación extraña. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar como sometió al entrenador. ― ¿Cuál rarito?

―Un chico que va en tercero. ―la azabache notó como el castaño se estremeció al recordarlo. ―Ese también da puto miedo. Además pienso que está aburrido de vivir. Y lo peor de todo es que le dieron un lugar entre los titulares. Mira que suerte.

―Nijimura, Azora, con el tiempo que emplean para cotorrear como viejas chismosas, ya hubieran acabado los ejercicios. ―al escuchar la voz del sensei, ambos chicos se dispusieron a estudiar, que para eso es que les pagan el instituto.

En su descanso hizo lo habitual. Fue a la biblioteca a tomar su almuerzo, y en menos de 10 minutos ya estaba rodeada por los chicos, que hablaban de todo un poco. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese ambiente.

Fue cuando estaba disfrutando de las ricas bolas de arroz que su abuela cocinó que la incluyeron en la conversación.

―Ah, Kozue-chan. Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido por tu reacción. ―empezó Reo.

― ¿Eh? ―la pelinegra ladeó la cabeza.

―Sabíamos que ibas a perder ese juego pero….pft... ―Kotaro no terminó porque se estaba riendo a más no poder rodando por todo el suelo.

―Es cierto. Realmente lo golpeaste. Estoy orgulloso. ―le dijo Nebuya que lloraba a mares.

― ¡En realidad si fuiste tú quien lo golpeó! ―Azora la señaló de forma acusadora y Kozue le sonrió nerviosa.

―Aunque la patada en sus partes sensibles no creo que hubiese sido necesaria. ―mencionó Kotaro más calmado. ―Eso fue muy duro. ―Reo asintió, haciendo un sonido de aprobación.

―Mi hermano me dijo que hiciera eso en casos de emergencia. ―ella dijo. ― ¿Y ustedes como saben? se supone que estaban haciendo sus ejercicios en el gimnasio.

―Rakuzan tiene cámaras en todas partes. ―comentó Nebuya. ―Es una verdadera molestia, pero útil en ciertos casos.

Kozue suspiró. ―Chicos, estoy intentando olvidarlo, por favor.

El silencio se hizo por unos poco minutos. Pero fue roto por Reo nuevamente.

―Kozue-chan, queremos que te unas al club de baloncesto.

La pelinegra volteó robóticamente para mirar a los ojos al estúpido que había acabado de sugerir semejante cosa. Se tomó su tiempo para que su preciado cerebro procesara las palabras dichas. Entonces ella sonrió. Y esa sonrisa se transformó en una más grande. Y luego se rio, alto, fuerte y claro, atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que estaban cerca.

Reo volteó a mirar a Kotaro mientras Nebuya y Azora observaban asombrados a la pelinegra y su ataque de risa histérica. Para ser honestos, ellos no sabían cómo sería la reacción de la chica. Así que no tenían ni idea de cómo responder a eso.

―Ah. ―se limpió unas lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos azules sin dejar de sonreír. ―Ustedes son muy divertidos chicos.

Kotaro parpadeó. ―Nijimura-chan, hablamos enserio. Queremos que te unas. Reo-nee ya me dijo que no importa si también perteneces al club de música.

La sonrisa de Kozue cayó como las torres gemelas mirándolos fijamente como si estuvieran dictándole una sentencia de muerte. ―Esto es una mala broma, muchachos.

Azora se encogió de hombros. ―No estamos bromeando. Queremos que consideres seriamente el unirte al equipo.

―Y domes a la fiera. ―terminó Nebuya.

La azabache los miró como los locos que son. ―E-eso no tiene sentido. Ustedes vieron lo que pasó el sábado. Simplemente no hay forma de que haga parte del equipo sin sufrir daño psicológico.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran en un apuro, y le hicieron señas extrañas a Reo, quien tomó la palabra.

―Bueno…. creemos que es una buena idea, ya que eres la razón por la que Sei-chan está de mal humor.

Ella entró en pánico. ―E-eso no sirve. Seguro si me lo encuentro me degolla. Debo comer rápido e irme a esconder y….

― ¡Calma! ―dijo Azora. Claramente no fue una buena idea de Mibuchi decirle eso.

―Estoy calmada. ―aseguró. ―Además, yo no estoy interesada en el deporte. Alguna vez intenté jugarlo con Aomine-kun y les juro que es lo más humillante que he hecho en mi vida.

―Ah. ―Reo sonrió poniendo su dedo índice hacia arriba. ―Sei-chan es un gran maestro. Tú puedes aprender todo lo que se necesita del balonces… un momento. ¿Aomine Daiki no estuvo en el mismo equipo que Sei-chan en la secundaria?

―Bueno, eso creo. La estúpida generación de milagros y esa mierda. ―contestó Nebuya.

―Nijimura-chan, ¿tu estudiaste con el loquito? ―preguntó Azora.

―No. Nunca fuimos compañeros de clase. Sólo compartí salón con Aomine-kun, Kise-san, Murasakibara-san y Momo-chan.

―Eso te hace más capacitada para estar en el equipo. ―dijo Kotaro.

¿Qué estos chicos no escuchaban? ella no tenía ningún interés en ese club. Además, estando en dos clubes a la vez sacarían toda su energía vital, sin contar con que no es una suicida para ir y meterse en la boca del lobo.

―Lo siento chicos, pero mi respuesta es no.

― ¿Podrías considerarlo por lo menos? ―pidió Reo con su mejor mirada de cachorro.

―yo… ―y fue salva por la campana. Literalmente. ― ¡Wah! ¡Qué rápido se fue el receso! ¿No lo creen? bueno, a clase. ―y sin más tomó su jugo sin terminar y se fue directo al baño.

―Eso fue rápido. ―comentó Nebuya.

―Es una maga del escape cuando está nerviosa. ―dijo Azora divertido.

Se sentía un poco mal por rechazar de esa forma a los chicos pero el baloncesto no es una opción, a pesar de que sabe las reglas básicas para jugarlo. Y ella no quiere ser la manager del equipo; sería totalmente sofocante. Ella veía a Momoi, y siempre tenía trabajo que hacer. De hecho, era la que más trabajaba de todo el equipo.

Suspiró una vez más antes de salir de uno de los cubículos del baño y encontrarse con el protagonista de sus pesadillas de lo más tranquilo lavándose las manos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron se dio paso a un ambiente muy incómodo.

¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando ahí!?

* * *

 **Si, lo sé, tengo otra historia que debo actualizar pero es que con este fanfiction me vuela más la imaginación y cuando menos pienso ya estoy sentada escribiendo otro capítulo. Pero prometo escribir uno para el otro fic pronto. Por ahora disfruten de este ;)**

 ** _Athena Karake:_ Si no sabe defensa personal no sería digna de llevar el Nijimura xD "que te digan que eres patético impresiona, pero que te patee tus partes intimas enamora" me reí mucho con eso. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 ** _MagicFaerie:_ Que bueno que te haya gustado la mezcla de drama y humor que intenté hacer. De hecho se verá mucho a lo largo de la historia porque creo que con Akashi también se puede hacer comedia. Y por supuesto, Kozue no se va a dejar amedrentar. ¡Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo y comentar!**


	7. Quizá no sea tan malo

**Capítulo 6: quizá no sea tan malo.**

 _La presentación cultural estaba por dar inicio._

 _Kozue tenía todo listo, pero sentía que en cualquier momento podría morir por culpa de los nervios que ese día invadían su cuerpo; y su condición empeoró cuando se atrevió a ver detrás del telón rojo la gran cantidad de estudiantes que estaban amontonados a la espera de escuchar lo que el club de música tenía preparado._

 _―Creo que no podré hacer esto. ―la pelinegra sintió nauseas de sólo imaginarse en frente de tantas personas._

 _―Lo haremos bien. La mitad de la escuela está aquí. También está tu hermano. ―Pohara intentó darle ánimo._

 _Ciertamente le daba alivio saber que entre el público se encontraba su hermano mayor. ―sí, pero es la primera presentación que voy a hacer en la escuela. ¿Qué pasa si no les gusta?_

 _―Les gustará. ―en ese instante la voz del presentador resonó por todo el lugar atrayendo la atención del público. ―Muy bien, llegó el momento. ―Pohara tomó su violín y se acercó a los demás integrantes del club._

 _Una vez más, Kozue se asomó por el telón rojo. Estaba buscando la silueta de su hermano, pero se topó con la de Aomine, Momoi y compañía._

 _Y entre esa compañía se encontraba ÉL._

 _No._

 _Ella no podría hacerlo._

 _Cuando el presentador llamó a escena, justo antes de poner un pie en la tarima, presa del pánico, Kozue salió corriendo de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás. Se detuvo cuando por fin entró en el baño. Descargó todo el contenido que había acumulado su vejiga a causa de los nervios, y cuando más o menos se sintió bien consigo misma, decidió salir del cubículo. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando reconoció un tipo rubio que tenía los pantalones en las manos. Al parecer estaba tratando de quitar una mancha._

 _La azabache cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. ― ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kise-kun!? ―gritó._

 _El muchacho se giró para mirar a la chica mientras se tapaba lo que podía con las manos. ― ¡Esa debería ser mi pregunta! ¡Este es el baño de chicos! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta?_

 _La niña lo miró totalmente confundida y avergonzada. ―Y-y-yo l-lo siento…. ¡Juro que no he visto nada! ―rápidamente salió de allí rezando porque nadie la hubiera visto._

 _Además, independientemente de que fuera el baño de chicos o no…. ¿¡Por qué demonios Kise tenía que quitarse los pantalones!?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Era bastante estúpido que ella recordara ese incidente, pues estaba segura de que había entrado en el baño de las niñas y que quien era el intruso resultaba siendo Akashi.

Bueno, estaba casi segura.

La buena noticia era que el muchacho tenía todo su uniforme puesto.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo en el baño de chicos? ―preguntó el pelirrojo.

Fue aún más estúpido que ella pensara que Akashi podría equivocarse por primera vez en su vida (probablemente lo sería) y entrara al baño de niñas en lugar del de niños. No, a la única persona que le pasa eso es a ella.

Y por segunda vez, cabe aclarar.

―Y-yo…. fue un error. Venía con prisa. ―mordió su labio inferior.

Akashi se giró para encararla. Kozue pudo apreciar a la perfección la contusión que yacía en la mandíbula del chico. Sintió culpa por haber sido la responsable de aquello, pues se veía bastante doloroso.

―Es torpe de tu parte el no fijarte a donde entras. ―se dirigió hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí.

La pelinegra parpadeó un par de veces. Dudaba si debía preguntarle lo que quería, pero estaba segura que no podría vivir con la intriga. Si ambos estaban en un mismo espacio en ese momento, debía aprovecharlo.

― ¿Por qué permitiste que el club de música se quedara si yo perdí el juego?

Los pasos del pelirrojo fueron abruptamente cortados. Nuevamente, giró para mirar a la muchacha, que, ante la intensidad con la que la miraba no pudo evitar sentirse más incómoda mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Al instante bajó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar el suelo.

Akashi soltó un breve suspiro y cerró los ojos. ―Salgamos de aquí. Sería inoportuno si alguien más entra. ―Kozue asintió sin preguntar nada más.

Una vez afuera, y de que se hubieran percatado de que nadie los vio, cada quien tomó su camino a sus respectivos salones de clase.

Este incidente quedaría en el baúl del olvido, sin duda.

Pero, aun así, Akashi no reaccionó de la manera que ella esperaba. Hasta podría decirse que intentó ayudarla…

* * *

Kozue yacía acostada en su cama como cualquier adolescente un día domingo, en donde no tiene tarea y no es esclavo de la escuela. Fue entonces cuando su abuela entró en aquel lugar.

―Kozue-chan, ¿no deberías estar en la calle como cualquier muchacho normal?

―Abuela, la mayoría de muchachos los domingos se quedan en casa. ―respondió la aludida con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Mira la juventud de hoy en día. ¿No te gustaría salir con tu abuela hoy, Kozue-chan?

Realmente la chica no tenía nada mejor que hacer que pasar su domingo acompañando a su abuela a quien sabe dónde. Y ese quien sabe dónde terminó siendo un recinto dedicado a personas de avanzada edad que les gusta jugar shogi. El lugar era bastante tradicional. Piso y paredes hechos con madera fina, y contaba con una gran vista a la hermosa naturaleza que poseía Kioto.

Un lugar perfecto para alcanzar la paz interior si esta se buscaba.

Un lugar no apto para adolescentes.

Bueno, para los normales. Para Kozue todo fue muy perfecto y lleno de armonía. Tal su primo si tenía razón en llamarla "la abuelita".

―Bienvenida de nuevo, Hitaba-san. ―un hombre mayor saludó a su abuela. Luego su mirada se posó en la azabache. ―Nunca habías traído compañía.

―Es mi nieta Kozue. ―ella se inclinó ante el señor cuando su abuela la presentó. ―Una vez traje a mi nieto mayor pero se aburrió de acompañar a su abuela jajaja.

―Ah, ¿eres Kozue-chan? ―la sorpresa era evidente en su voz. ―Tu abuela siempre te menciona. Hitaba-san, ¿Qué tal un juego? ―propuso el hombre, a lo que la mujer asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

―Si quieres puedes recorrer el lugar mientras gano esta partida. ―su abuela dijo confiada. Kozue le dio una sonrisa y asintió.

Cuando ella era pequeña, más exactamente cuando tenía 9 o 10 años, le gustaba mucho jugar shogi. Dejó de jugar porque su interés por la música creció, y llegó a la necesidad de aprender a tocar muchos instrumentos, además, Pohara siempre le decía que eso era aburrido, por lo que ella se dejó influenciar.

Con el recuerdo de su examiga hizo una pequeña mueca. De verdad que se lamenta cada día por ese malentendido.

Esta pequeña casa no era comparable a la que ella estaba familiarizada en Tokio. O incluso en la que ahora vivía, pero había algo que le gustaba mucho de dicho lugar. Quizás por ser un edificio tan tradicional, o el sonido de los pájaros cantando, o el pequeño estanque que había en la mitad del patio, o los adultos mayores disfrutando de su estancia en el lugar, o ese cabello rojo que resaltaba entre las personas presentes….

Un momento…

Kozue cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que fuera solo una mala pasada de su imaginación, pero al abrirlos volvió a ver el cabello rojo. No era posible que hasta en este lugar se lo encontrara. Ella inmediatamente se agachó, a pesar de que el muchacho ni siquiera registraba su existencia en aquel lugar.

Entonces chocó con un anciano. ―Lo lamento. ―se apresuró a disculparse.

―Oh… ―el hombre la miró sorprendido. ―No puedo creer que haya otro adolescente aquí. Ven. ―tomó de la mano a la azabache. ―En este momento estoy jugando con un chico que es muy bueno. Quizá te gustaría ver a alguien de tu edad jugar, por cierto, mi nombre es Hitoka Soruso.

Ella no podía resistirse puesto que eso sería muy grosero de su parte, por lo que cuando estuvo en frente de Akashi, trató de darle una sonrisa amistosa. Él, por otro lado, fingió no sorprenderse al verla allí.

―H-hola, Akashi-san.

―Hola.

―Es bueno que se conozcan. ―el anciano animó. ―siéntate con nosotros. ―ella acató la petición del hombre y se sentó junto a ellos. ―Tal vez traigas suerte y por fin pueda vencer a Seijuro-kun.

― ¿Cómo dice? ―Kozue ladeó la cabeza.

Hitoka rio. ―Nunca he vencido a Seijuro-kun.

―Eso es increíble. ―dijo mirando a Akashi. Quería agregar que ella tampoco le ha podido ganar en nada, pero por ahora mejor dejaba las cosas así. ―Akashi-san, debes ser muy popular aquí.

Sus ojos disparejos la miraron con calma. La pelinegra esperaba que olvidaran el pasado e intentaran tener una sana convivencia; y al parecer, el pelirrojo captó el mensaje.

―Supongo. ―se encogió de hombros. ―A menudo me retan a un juego.

―Todo el tiempo, es más preciso decir. ―Hitoka intervino con una sonrisa. ―Cada vez que llego, él ya ha vencido a un jugador.

Un par de movimientos más, y el oponente de Akashi finalmente fue derrotado. Kozue observó con fascinación las habilidades de juego del pelirrojo. Verdaderamente era sorprendente que un adolescente jugara de esa forma.

Hitoka se disculpó con el par de adolescentes, pues ya era tiempo de que él los abandonara.

―Nos vemos las próxima semana, Seijuro-kun. ―se despidió del chico. ―Y encantado de conocerte, Kozue-chan. ―tras esas palabras, se fue.

Kozue miró a Akashi, quien estaba guardando las piezas del tablero. Al parecer, también se estaba alistando para irse.

―Akashi-san, juegas muy bien. Deberías enseñarme algún día. ―la pelinegra le sonrió. No sabía de donde había venido todo eso, pero quería decírselo de igual forma.

El adolescente de pelo rojo comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba hacia abajo en el juego de mesa. ―Podría ser. ―respondió finalmente.

Era extraño lo diferente que se tornó la atmosfera entre ellos dentro de aquella pequeña casas ese día, pero a Kozue le gustó mucho aquella sublime sonrisa.

* * *

 **Por poco y olvido como escribir...** **Ha pasado un tiempo realmente largo, pero quiero aclarar que no abandonaré ninguna de mis historias.**

 ** _Akari Radelta:_ Bueno, no lo sé, me gusta dejar a las personas con intrigas xD ¡Quiero ver arder el mundo! gracias por tu comentario. **

**_agatali12:_ ¡Muchas gracias! a mi también me encanta Akashi. Es bueno que ya hayas leído ese fanfic previamente a este, pues tendrá un poquito que ver. Aprovecho para decirte que ¡AMO TU FANFIC! y agradezco que me hayas incluido en la lista de dedicatorias. Gracias por comentar.**

 ** _MagicFaerie:_ Los finales despiadados me gustan. Creo que ahora sabes cual de tus hipótesis fue la correcta. De verdad, muchas gracias por tus comentarios retroalimentativos y por tu apoyo. Me hace feliz que la historia te esté gustando tanto como dices.**

 **lexie: ¡Diste en el blanco! xD ¡Gracias por seguir mis historias y por dejar tus reviews en cada capítulo que publico, eso me anima mucho! **


	8. Chico de cabello gris

**Capítulo 7: Chico de cabello gris.**

Realmente a Kozue no le gustaban las tareas molestas. Apenas era lunes y ya tenía toda una biblia que escribir (y no era para nada exagerado). Suspiró, volviendo a la hoja de atrás de su cuaderno para continuar haciendo garabatos en él, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que el maestro decía. Cuando perdió el interés en su arte abstracta, se giró a mirar como Azora poco a poco caía dormido. Aquello le hizo di algo de pena, pues recién había descubierto que el muchacho trabajaba medio tiempo en un restaurante como mesero y a veces le tocaba hacer doble turno; como lo había hecho el día domingo.

―Hey. ―susurró, llamando a Azora para que la mirase. ―No te quedes dormido o te castigarán. ―le había dicho cuando el muchacho la volteó a ver.

―Eso estoy intentando, pero de verdad que mis párpados no me están ayudando.

La azabache lo miró preocupada. ―No estoy a favor de la bebidas energizantes, pero en cuanto salgamos de clase para tomar el almuerzo, te compraré una.

―No es necesario que hagas eso.

―Azora, Nijimura, ―ambos chicos voltearon a ver al frente, topándose con la cara enfadada del maestro. ―Ya que están tan interesados en la clase, harán pareja para realizarle una entrevista a uno de los chicos de tercer año. ―les dijo, y al notar la cara de confusión de los dos, añadió: ―El tema de hoy en la estructura de una entrevista, y ustedes serán los primeros en presentar la suya.

―Está bien, Sensei. ―terminaron diciendo ambos al unísono.

Bueno, la buena cosa fue que no les castigaron por andar de distraídos. La mala, sin embargo, era que Kozue no conocía a ningún chico de tercer año como para pedirle que la dejase a ella y a Azora hacerle una entrevista. Esperaba que el muchacho que ahora era su compañero para la entrega de aquella tarea si conociese a alguien; de todas formas él parecía ser popular.

Pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas, puedes Azora le dijo, cuando estuvieron fuera del salón en el receso para tomar el almuerzo, que él no conocía a nadie de tercer año que les pudiese hacer el favor.

―Estamos perdidos. ―Kozue de derrumbó en su asiento, dejando que la nube negra que se había formado por encima de ella la consumiese.

―Bueno, de conocer, si conozco. ―esas palabras pronunciadas por el chico la hicieron elevar la cabeza. ―El problema es que no hablamos nada y sería raro pedirle el favor.

―Pues empieza a hablar con él. ―la azabache soltó sin pensar. ―Es decir, esto es importante. Debemos entregar esa entrevista la semana que viene.

―Lo sé.

Después de un corto silencio, la chica volvió a hablar.

―¿Quién es?

―¿Recuerdas que te platiqué sobre el rarito nuevo en el club de baloncesto? ese que se ganó ser titular gracias a Akashi. ―ante la interrogativa, Kozue asintió. ―Bueno, es él. Va en tercer año si mal no recuerdo.

―¿Cómo se llama?

―Ehhhhh…. ―Azora se rascó la nuca, apenado por tener que decir lo siguiente: ―No lo recuerdo. ¡Y no es mi culpa no recordarlo! ―se apresuró a aclarar. ―Es sólo que él tiene una presencia bastante débil, como apagada o qué se yo.

La chica suspiró. ―Bueno, hoy tienes práctica de baloncesto, ¿no? ―Azora asintió. ―Pues entonces intenta hablar con él y pídele el favor de que nos permita entrevistarle.

―Vale, vale. Hablaré con él, lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras, Kozue quedó tranquila. Nada podría salir mal con eso, ¿verdad?

Ella se dijo a sí misma que dejaría de hacerse ese tipo de preguntas cuando obviamente todo siempre le sale mal. Para la última hora de clase, Azora había caído enfermo en medio del salón, con fiebre y todos esos síntomas que apuntaban a un resfriado común. Kozue, al ser su amiga, tuvo el permiso de ir con él a la enfermería. Allí le dieron medicamentos y entonces la azabache supo que incapacitarían al muchacho para que se recuperase. Entonces Azora le dijo que no se preocupara por la tarea, que mañana ambos irían al tercer piso en busca del muchacho que hasta el momento para Kozue era un misterio.

Así pues, el siguiente día llegó pero no con Azora como la azabache había previsto. No. Ella había llegado temprano al salón de clase, así que no se preocupó cuando vio el lugar de su amigo vacío. Más cuando las clases dieron inicio y él no se presentó, comenzó a impacientarse. Vale, que no era culpa de él haber enfermado, pero el tener que entregar esa tarea al finalizar la semana la estaba poniendo muy ansiosa porque ni siquiera conocía al postulado para la entrevista.

A la hora del almuerzo, mientras Reo y compañía hacían de las suyas, ella llamó a Azora.

―¿Hola? ―la voz gangosa y sin ganas le hizo saber que el muchacho estaba peor de lo que ella había imaginado.

―Azora-kun, soy Nijimura, ¿todo bien? ―le preguntó, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

―Bueno, al parecer la gripe me ha pegado fuerte. ―intentó reír, pero al instante tosió. Si, estaba bastante mal.

―Está bien, no te preocupes.

―La verdad es que no creo poder presentarme en la escuela mañana tampoco. ―esa declaración logró poner de los nervios a la chica. ―Pero no te preocupes, puedes preguntarle a Mibuchi-senpai sobre este chico. Lo único que recuerdo de él es que tiene cabello gris y cara de no querer vivir.

Qué bonita descripción. Diciéndole que ella se encargaría y pidiéndole que descansara para que se recuperara, Kozue colgó. Pero, contrario a lo que le había dicho Azora, ella no le preguntó nada a Reo. Era su tarea y ellos parecían bastante ocupados con sus cosas. Así pues, disculpándose por ausentarse un rato, la azabache se encaminó al tercer piso, pertenecientes a los muchachos de tercer año.

Y, se dio cuenta, buscar a ese chico era como hallar una huella en el mar. Nadie sabía de quién hablaba ella (la descripción que tenía de él era el cabello gris que Azora le dijo que poseía), y tampoco daban indicios de por lo menos conocerle. Parecía como si el muchacho fuese un fantasma. Aunque bueno, Azora había dicho que él tenía una presencia débil; que casi nadie lo notaba. Sintiéndose derrotada, subió los escalones que daban a la azotea para descansar lo último que le quedaba de receso. Respirando el aire fresco, ella se sentó en contra de la pared y cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se dio cuenta de que había un chico sentado justo en frente suyo, con una novela ligera en las manos, leyendo atentamente. Parecía que no la había notado y si lo había hecho, pues entonces la había ignorado.

Fijándose atentamente en el muchacho, podía decir que se veía un poco mayor que ella, con cuerpo delgado pero atlético y tenía cabello gris.

Un momento….cabello gris….

Kozue abrió sus ojos azules de par en par. ¡Era él! ¡Tenía que ser él!

Y, contra cualquier pronóstico (ella estaba feliz de haberle encontrado), le llamó.

* * *

 **Hola! :3**

 **Se que me tardé horrores y pido disculpas por ello, pero es que ultimamente la inspiración se ha divorciado de mí y prefiero no escribir a traerles un capítulo sin ningún sentido. Pues bien, este capítulo es verdaderamente corto, pero no creo que importe mucho, porque quería dejarlo así, en suspenso (?) :v no se si en Japón dejen tareas como entrevistar a alguien como lo hacen en Colombia, pero yolo x3**

 **Respuesta a los reviews:**

 **Akira Radelta:** **si quieres respirar el amor, pues hazlo. Por mi no problem xD y sí, Kozue con su ataque de nervios siempre la caga, jajaja. Gracias por comentar.**

 **Lexie : muchas gracias por tan bonitas palabras y por comentar cada nada el fic, eso me hacía recordar que debía escribir xD ¡de verdad gracias!**

 **MagicFaerie : Kozue siempre es la equivocada, porque sí, tiene una suerte terrible xD y el que sus encuentros con Akashi sean multiples es la idea, porque se supone que siempre han estado cerca desde niños (ese es el sentido del título). Después de eso Akashi no seguirá siendo tan malo con ella, ya verás. Gracias por el review :3**

 **Agatali12 : Jajajajaja, que gracioso eso que escribiste, me has hecho reír mucho. Yo también quiero una hija como ella :3 las sonrisas de Akashi son arte pura (?). Gracias por el comentario. **

**Y eso ha sido todo. Gracias por leer y espero y sigan apoyando la historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**


End file.
